The Orphan
by BlindMaster
Summary: ¿Que secreto oculta la pequeña Rachell?, ¿que hay detras de esa tierna mirada?, ¿porque de pronto su padre, Richard, siente escalofrios al verla?...algo oscuro rodea a la familia Grayson.. descubranlo chap3!
1. Huerfana

**La Huérfana**

**Este es mi primer RobXStar aunque va ser trágico, será genial gente un amor que al final .. triunfara? A ver como va chap 1 **

**Nota: **

**1. final de escena en letra NEGRITA**

**2. pensamientos en letra CURSIVA **

**Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen como ninguno de sus personajes todos son propiedad de sus respectivos dibujantes**

Star volaba sin detenerse mientras Nightwing veía con preocupación, la situación era bastante delicada y no lograba comprender como es que ella se veía tan serena

- Detente por favor!, no podemos entrar así – dijo el tratando de darle alcance

- apresúrate!- exclamo ella sin prestarle atención a las preocupaciones de su esposo - ya casi es hora…. puedo sentirlo –ella se veía muy feliz, tocaba su vientre sintiendo que ya se aproximaba el momento

A lo lejos del camino se vio una ambulancia, esta se detuvo estrepitosamente al ver a la inusual pareja, bajaron enfermeros para recogerla, ella los siguió y la acomodaron en una camilla para así llevársela hasta el hospital general de Jump City, Nightwing veía preocupado hasta que un paramédico lo tranquilizo

- no se preocupe, estará bien – le dijo, cuando vio que la chica no era normal puso un rostro de preocupación que no pudo ocultar

- esta a punto de dar a luz – alerto uno de los miembros de la ambulancia

Nightwing busco rápidamente un lugar donde cambiarse, no deseaba perder ni un segundo del nacimiento de su hijo, algo que había pasado tan desapercibido que casi nadie noto el estado de gestación de Star

Corrió al hospital ya no como héroe.. si no como Dick Grayson, un ciudadano de ciudad Gótica, se apresuro en firmar los papeles correspondientes del hospital para que dejasen a Star tener un parto normal, por un error casi escribió el nombre de Star-fire pero logro corregirse y lo cambio por su nuevo nombre de humana ¨Kory Grayson¨

Sus compañeros llegaron en ese momento, hábilmente disfrazados y camuflados para no ser reconocidos por las personas que estaban en aquel hospital

- "no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien" – le dijo Logan en forma de broma, al verlo preocupado en la sala de espera caminando en círculos

- déjalo en paz, este es un momento importante – recordó Víctor quien también estaba ahí

- oigan, traje algo de comer- dijo alegremente Terra quien dejo muchas cosas encima de la mesa de recepción - "no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien" – le volvió a decir ella viendo a su líder, esas seis palabras le estaban colmando la paciencia

- no me dejaron entrar, ella no es humana y temo que haya una complicación – dijo el mirando a sus compañeros a lo cual todos le dijeron al unisonó

- "no te preocupes todo estará bien" – y el se tranquilizo al fin, las horas pasaron y muchas personas de emergencia empezaron a moverse, al igual que todo el personal medico, esto llamo la atención de Dick y salió de la sala de espera para ver que ocurría, vio a una enfermera y la detuvo

-¿ que sucede?, ¿porque hay tanta agitación ? – pregunto sujetándola

- es una emergencia señor, por favor debo irme ahora – rogo ella soltándose y corriendo al final del pasillo

El no se sentía bien, sus amigos lo sabían, algo andaba mal y debían descubrirlo, cuando un grito aterrorizador inundo todo el hospital alarmando al equipo, Dick vio que venían de la habitación donde estaba siendo atendida Star, el corrió, aunque intentaron detenerlo no pudieron, corría desesperadamente, al llegar sus ojos se abrieron lo mas que pudieron

Un gritos de llanto lastimero le decía que algo ocurría y no era bueno, sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre al igual que el resto de sus ropas, los doctores estaban aterrorizados apegados a las paredes ante la escena, vio como la sangre cubría toda esa habitación, una imagen que lo dejo en estado de shock

Star estaba tendida semiinconsciente en la camilla, aun confundida por lo sucedido y demasiado cansada como para seguir **moviéndose**

El reloj de su alarma sonó como cada mañana, justo antes del amanecer, había pasado un año después del infortunado incidente, del cual todos juraron no mencionar ni una palabra, ya que era muy dolorosos, Dick la vio dormida a su lado, Star no era la misma desde aquella vez

- ya te vas? - le dijo al verlo listo para salir a su jornada de ejercicios matutinos

- si, ya me voy , tu descansa, hoy es un día importante – la beso en la frente se dispuso a irse

Dick no quería preocuparla, ya que las ultimas noches aquellas pesadillas acerca de la muerte de su hijo se hacían mas intensas, desde hace unas semanas que había estado soñando cosas horribles

- sabes que los siento….. – le dijo ella sujetándolo del brazo con una mano, evitando así que se aleje

- no tienes que decirlo –se acerco y le dio un beso en los labios, debían preparase ambos para tomar la decisión mas grande de sus vidas, ¿quien pensaría en adoptar niños? el no deseaba pasar por lo mismo de hace un año…. ese era un motivo

Corría a través de las colinas por aquel campo donde cada mañana iba en secreto a entrenarse fuera de los ruidos de la ciudad, su nueva casa estaba en las afueras de Jump city, alejada de todo contacto humano

Corría y pensaba si realmente valía la pena y que si era la respuesta para solucionar el problema de ambos, cosa que se veía como una posibilidad, ya que no soportaba ver a Star llorar cada noche

El sol salía y la neblina espesa de la mañana se disipaba poco a poco, por alguna extraña razón se sentía observado, como si alguien en secreto le vigilara desde muy lejos, no le presto importancia

El corría esa ruta no solo porque era tranquila, si no que cerca de ahí estaba la tumba de su hijo y el la visitaba, recordándole que era "su" sueño… no el de Star

_- "quiero que tengamos un hijo" – dijo en tono animado al ver a Star….. tan hermosa esa noche que no pudo evitar decir esas palabras _

_- "si es lo que deseas…." – dijo ella besándolo de una manera especial _

_Nadie se habría enterado del embarazo de no ser por Beast boy, que desde un principio sintió el estado de Star, esto lo volvió muy receptivo, en un par de días la gran noticia recorrió todos los oídos de todos los Titanes, muchos estaban alegres de ver que al fin llegaba la felicidad a sus filas, en contraste a esta escena de regocijo….. un año después todos lamentaban la perdida no solo de un hijo, si no de miembro de esa gran familia_

- se que…. hubieras sido el hijo ideal – musito Dick arrojando una flor en la tumba de su hijo

Terra había formado un hermoso pedestal de piedra y Kole lo había llenado de cristales con brillos suaves y hermosos, haciendo que la imagen sea algo que nadie olvidaría nunca

- volveré mañana - dijo levantándose, el creía que estando ahí…. su hijo no estaría solo

Aun así se sentía algo incomodo, como si alguien lo estuviera observando de lejos, pero el examinaba el lugar y no había nadie, solo la yerba se movía por el viento y las hojas secas que **recorrían el campo**

Ella se puso un suéter rosa con unas pantaletas negras, mientras que en la habitación adjunta Dick se preparaba para poner fin con esa agonía. Se puso un pantalón negro y una chaqueta color marrón

- quiero una niña! – exclamo ella con mucho entusiasmo, mas el no dijo una palabra, solo quería encontrar a alguien que pudiera llenar el vacío que había provocado la pérdida de su hijo

- siempre quise una hija – decía ella mientras veía por la ventana de su automóvil, miraba con nostalgia ya que sus planes eran de tener muchos hijos…. por eso había comprando una auto familiar, pero ahora estaba vacío y eso les llenaba con sentimientos de tristeza

Se habían enterado de un lugar, un orfanato a las afueras de la ciudad cuidado por monjas de la iglesia católica, quienes daban abrigo a niños desamparados, todo bajo el apoyo económico del mas grande benefactor del mundo, Bruce Wayne, quien además de apoyar estas causas, en secreto era también conocido como el justiciero Batman

- el me mando aquí – dijo Nightwing señalando el orfanato, ambos ingresaron dejando su vehículo en la entrada, por el portón ellos podían ver que el lugar era inmenso, una decena de niños correteaba por los jardines extensos y al final había una enorme casa en donde una monja los esperaba a ambos

- Buenos días – saludo la directora de esa institución - la…. familia Grayson ¿verdad? –

La hermana Teresa prescindía esa institución, a la vez fungía como directora, una mujer muy amable con la vestimenta típica de una monja, era de piel pálida y llevaba en su rostro los tantos de trabajo que brindo sin esperar nada a cambio, quería a esos niños como a sus propios hijos

- si, somos ellos, vinimos a ver…. – dijo con una voz un tanto apagada pero fue interrumpido abruptamente por su esposa

- mi nombre es Kory y el es Dick…. creo que ya sabe a que vinimos – dijo con algo de ingenuidad y alegría

- no se queden aquí - les invito - pueden recorrer todo el lugar si gustan, es una decisión importante así que pueden tomarse su tiempo – dijo la mujer muy amablemente

-Esta seguro de esto? – pregunto Dick en voz baja a su hermosa esposa

- si, no cabe duda, quiero adoptar a uno de estos niños – le respondió con su típica sonrisa, desde que habían llegado el sentía que alguien los había estado observando, como cuando hacia ejercicios por las mañanas

Mientras la monja hablaba con Star acerca de los niños y las grandes ventajas de adoptar, Dick se distrajo y escucho una hermosa voz que provenía del fondo de una de las habitaciones que estaban en la planta alta

¨este mundo es un lugar muy especial …

El quería ver de donde venia esa hermosa vos y subió como si fuese atraído por una fuerza extraña

¨Nuestras vidas apenas comienzan….

se acerco con cuidado y cautela, ya que no quería que notaran su presencia, vio a la niña en una de las aulas en donde al parecer pasaban clases, la pequeña pintaba de espaldas mientras cantaba

¨Y hemos esperado tanto …

Cuando al tratar de abrir la puerta en silencio este rechino haciendo que ella se detuviera abruptamente dándose la vuelta y mirando al extraño visitante

- hola, lamento haberte asustado – dijo mirando a la hermosa niña que era extraña, ya que su piel era morada pero de un tono suave y su pelo era igual morado pero de un color muy profundo

- justo terminaba cuando entraste – dijo mostrando un hermoso cuadro de una niña caminando por un lejano camino, estaba tan detallado que sorprendió a Dick

- que hermoso – se asombro - ¿tu lo pintaste sola? –pregunto sin dejar de ver aquella pintura

- si, me gusta pintar, es un buen pasatiempo – dijo ella aun retocando su cuadro

- ¿porque no estas abajo con los demás niños? – le cuestiono mirándola

- me gusta estar sola, así puedo pintar mas tranquilamente - le contesto - pero luego bajare –

Al verla sintió una calidez en su corazón, algo familiar ….

- me disculpo, mi nombre es Dick – dijo rápidamente acercando su mano en gesto de saludo al ver que no se había presentado

- es un placer concerté, el mío es Rachel... Rachel Roth….-

**Bueno hasta aquí si les gusta clarito será, avísenme si quieren continuación pronto ya que tardare un poco pero si la gente lo pide será semanal (una ves mas no teman continuidad esto ya esta escrito) estoy utilizando los nombres reales de los titanes: Víctor Stone (Cyborg), Garfield Logan (chico bestia),** **Kory Anders (Star fire), Dick Grayson (Nightwing y en ocasiones Robin),** **Rachel Roth (Raven)**

**Ok se cuidan bye**


	2. Mente Abierta

**Cap. 2: Mente Abierta **

**Nota **

**1. pensamientos están entre COMILLAS**

**2. Recuerdos están en letra CURSIVA**

**3. Final de escena esta limitado por letra NEGRITA**

**Bueno para los que les gusta la monotonía en las historias aca les traigo un reto ejejejejeje como dije en el titulo ¨jamás sabrán el secreto de Rachel Roth…¨**

**- **es una buena niña, muy educada además – decía la monja quien trataba de convencer a los Grayson de que esa niña era la mejor opción

- si, se ve que es bastante madura – aprecio Kory, quien ya había quedado prendada de la niña, por algún motivo no podía dejar de verla atraves de la ventana de aquella oficina

- entonces….. les llamaremos para que puedan venir por ella – dijo la monja muy feliz al ver que los Grayson se habían decidido por una de sus pequeñas

Ambos salieron de ahí con una sonrisa, aunque Kory había sentido una aura extraña desde que llegaron, algo que la incomodaba un poco, **pero no le tomo importancia**

Una semana después ambos habían recibido la llamada, los papeles ya estaban listos y podían ir por la niña, era momento de llevarla a su nuevo hogar, un lugar seguro y no a la Torre en donde ambos siempre corrían peligros

Al llegar al orfanato Rachell estaba esperándolos en una pequeña sala de espera, ahí se encontraba con todas sus maletas lista para partir, cuando vio a sus nuevos padres salió en su encuentro corriendo y abrazando a Dick

- te presentaremos a nuestros amigos, ellos te van a querer como nosotros te queremos – dijo Kory dándose la vuelta para poder ver a su hija sentada en el asiento trasero del auto familiar, que ahora si iba a tener el uso por el cual fue adquirido

- si mama – dijo la pequeña emocionada por llegar, a pesar del color de su piel nada mas había de extraño en ella, tenia una hermosa sonrisa y era muy educada

- ¨solo hemos tenido problemas a tratar de quitar esa capa que siempre lleva¨ –

les había dicho la Madre superiora, pero de ahí no habían tenido ningún problema con ella en ningún momento

Dick había percibido que la niña no dejaba de mirarlo cuando manejaba, pero ella lo disimulaba cada ves que el trataba de comprobar este hecho, era lógico algo así, ya que el ahora era su padre. Manejaron cerca de una treinta minutos hasta las afueras de Jump city en donde ambos había comprado una casa, lejos de la ciudad para que su nueva hija no creciera con el ruido ni la contaminación de la ciudad

Cuando bajaron del vehículo le mostraron su nuevo hogar a Rachel quien se emociono mucho ya que pronto todos juntos formarían una familia muy unida…

- es hermoso mama! – dijo viendo y corrió para entrar, Dick y Kory estaban contentos ya que al fin sus vidas habían dado el giro que esperaban

Cuando ella corrió hasta la puerta y entro un gran grito de muchas personas se escucho, todos los amigos de la feliz familia se había reunido para dar la bienvenida a la niña

- sorpresa !- gritaron al unisonó, todo fue un momento muy agradable, ella conoció a los mejores amigos de sus nuevos padres

- ella es Tara Markov – dijo señalando a Terra, quien quedo encantada con la niña

- y ellos son Víctor y Gar ….. Nuestros amigos- ellos saludaron y se sorprendieron de la gran educación que la pequeña tenia , Dick se acerco a su hija y le dijo

- todos ellos son tus tíos, somos una familia …..¡¿Verdad?¡- pregunto alzando la vos

- siii- respondieron al unisonó emocionados, luego empezaron con los regalos que cada uno había traído para esa ocasión tan especial

Al llagar la noche todos se despidieron, Logan no dejaba de sacar fotografías de Rachell, adoraba su sonrisa y como miraba a todos

- nos vemos – dijo y los demás se despidieron ya que era la hora de dormir

- que hermosa familia – dijo Rachel al ver como sus amigos la empezaron a querer, tomo entre sus manos una fotografía que le habían regalado

- todos ellos son nuestros amigos - dijo Kory sujetando la foto para que su hija pueda ver mejor

Al final de la noche, cuando la niña era arropada por sus padres, estos debían sincerarse con su nueva hija, habían cosas que debían ser develadas

- sabes Rachell.. hija, hay algo que debemos decirte – Dick se quedo en silencio y miro a su esposa

- mira hija, nosotros no somos ehh…. personas normales –Kory levanto a su hija, esta se quito el maquillaje que tenia en su cara y el verdadero color de su piel se noto claramente, juntamente con ella Dick saco su antifaz y se lo coloco

- somos héroes hija – dijo mirando a su esposa, luego ambos se pararon delante de ella con sus identidades secretas descubiertas

- increíble! - exclamo ante tal sorpresa - ustedes son héroes –

- si….. pero también somos tus padres ahora y decidimos dejar esa vida atrás para formar una familia contigo – dijo Dick acariciando el rostro de su hija

No parecía haber ningún inconveniente con Rachell, quien acepto a sus padres y a sus identidades secretas, pero con la promesa no revelarlas a ninguna persona

- nosotros limpiamos la ciudad de los malos y como ya no hay ninguno tenemos muchos tiempo para ti – dijo Dick cuando la arropo en su cama

- listo – dijo Kory quien había terminado de conectar una nueva lámpara de noche cerca a Rachell, luego la encendió ya que su hija le temía a la oscuridad

- ahora no tendrás que temer a la oscuridad, que duermas bien hija – dijo besando en la cabeza a Rachel y junto con Dick salieron de la habitación para dejarla descansar después de un día** agotador **

- Rachel Grayson… suena bastante bien – dijo Dick mientras leía los diarios

- hija el desayuno esta listo! , baja o llegaras tarde a tu primer día de escuela – Kory llamaba a su hija para que desayunara

- enseguida bajo! – grito Rachel

- es emocionante! , puedes creer que seamos padres –ella estaba emocionada al igual que su esposo

- me lo has dicho toda la noche..–

Cuando la niña bajo por las escaleras tenia puesto el vestido que Kory le había comprado, pero lo que mas llamo la atención de ambos es que ella aun llevaba es capa

- oh… vaya, te ves hermosa – alago Kory - pero hija… no crees que deberías dejar esa capa –su madre se preocupo

- hija, no creo que debas llevar eso a la escuela .. – intervino Dick al verla

-acaso no me veo bien? – dijo Rachel insistiendo, con eso puesto encima, le daba un toque sombrío a su traje

- ho! claro que te ves bien, es mas….. te ves hermosa – dijo Kory preocupada por lo que los demás chicos fueran a decir de ella en la escuela

- esta bien, creo que podrás ir así, claro si… realmente estas cómoda de esa manera – sonrió Dick y la tomo de las manos llevándola a la mesa para desayunar en familia

- después de clases te vendré a recoger, te llevare al trabajo de papi y mami, ¿esta bien hija? – dijo Dick al verla tan tranquila

- si papa, iré con gusto – dijo ella aun comiendo, la palabra ¨papa¨ era algo a lo que Dick no se terminaba de acostumbrar

- tenemos una nueva estudiante, espero que todos sean buenos con ella – dijo la profesora, quien presento a Rachel, todos la miraron de una manera extraña ya que el color de su piel era demasiado oscura, se burlaron pero a ella no parecía** importarle**

- hola Rachel – saludo Logan dando la mano a la péquela niña

- el te cuidara mientras mama y yo vamos a recoger tus papeles ¿esta bien? – le explico su madre

La niña solo asintió con la cabeza en signo de afirmación, Logan miro con una sonrisa a la pequeña pero cuando sus padres se fueron ella cambio su mirada por completo, algo que asusto al **joven verde**

- ella… no se esta adaptando a la escuela, ¿crees que debamos decirle eso a la madre superiora? – dijo Star quien se preocupaba del bienestar de su hija

- no te preocupes, mejorara, ya se adaptara – dijo mas positivamente Dick quien no dejaba de mirar el camino

_- ¿ellos serán mis padres? – pregunto la niña al ver en el monitor a la feliz pareja _

_- si, solo que aun no lo saben – dijo la figura oscura señalando a feliz pareja en el monitor, parecían alegre ya que esperaban a un bebe y esto llevaría felicidad a __**ambos **_

Como todas las mañanas Dick, se ejercitaba en un gimnasio que el instalo en la casa para que junto a su esposa estuvieran siempre en forma para así estar listos frente a cualquier altercado , esa mañana en especial el estaba solo, ya que Kory se había levantado antes para ir a correr

Dick hacia su levantamiento de pesas cuando esa sensación extraña volvió a acosarlo, una mirada.. un extraño presentimiento

- algo sucede – se dijo el mirando por una de las** ventanas** …..

**Continuara**

**Bueno no muy interesante pero als cosas se pondrán mejor se los aseguro ok se cuidan mmm esta bien (para los que recién me leen)**

**Nightwing (*) : cambia su identidad por la de este héroe ya que sentía que debía madurar**


	3. Mirada Oscura

**Mirada Oscura **

**Nota: **

**1. final de escena en letra NEGRITA**

**2. pensamientos y palabras importantes en letra CURSIVA **

- el invierno ha durado mas este año-. dijo Kory a acostarse junto a su esposo- no es normal que dure tanto tiempo, deberíamos investigar ¿no crees?-

-tranquilízate, si fuera algún plan malvado de alguno de nuestros enemigos ya lo sabríamos-. calmo Richard a su esposa abrazándola y haciendo que durmiera

Kory se mantuvo como una ama de casa devota, cuidaba muy bien de su hija y al mismo tiempo atendía a su esposo, parecía la familia perfecta a vista de todo el mundo, incluso sus amigos veían en el feliz trió una armonía sin igual

Los días pasaron, semanas y luego meses desde que Rachell llego a la vida de los Grayson, y hasta ese entonces el mundo parecía sumirse en un invierno eterno, buscaron en vano el origen de tan extraño fenómeno pero no habían resultados, la misma naturaleza se oponía al cambio

-¡feliz cumpleaños!-. exclamaron con emoción al ver entrar a la niña por la puerta principal, fue una sorpresa agradable luego de estar todo un día en la escuela, todos los Titanes estaban ahí presentes, se hizo un año desde que la joven había llegado y era eso un momento de celebración

-feliz cumple princesa –. dijo Terra entregando su regalo muy bien envuelto a diferencia del que le dio Logan

-toma pequeña…-. Víctor con una voz gentil hizo entrega de su obsequio, la niña lo tomo con mucha emoción ya que presentía lo que habría ahí, y en efecto fue justo o que pensó, la caja no era grande como las que le entregaron, así que solo se podía tratar de una cosa

-mi propia insignia de héroe -. Dijo muy contentan y fue tanta su felicidad que abrazo a su tío Víctor tan fuerte que casi le corta la respiración a este

Ya la final de la noche todos se despidieron de la pequeña Rachell al darse cuenta de que la niña debía dormir para ir a la escuela, aun era miércoles y todavía faltaban dos días para el fin de semana, los adultos reunidos ahí para la ocasión no desaprovecharon del momento para celebrar

Por un desliz de "Terra" todo el grupo termino bebiendo vino, la noche avanzaba y ya cabizbajos dormían sin ningún tipo de reparo sobre los sofás apoyados unos con otros, la chimenea los abrigaba brindándoles el calor que necesitaban para estar relajados.. en fin todo fue una velada perfecta

Richard con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de su esposa, reía en sueños cuando recordaba un chiste que Logan conto, por su parte su esposa también cerraba los ojos sin quererlo, ella no era humana así que sin beber mucho podía fácilmente quedar mareada

Muy distante de esta escena justo en la naciente de las gradas que conducían a los cuartos superiores Rachel observaba, aquella mirada de niña inocente y gentil desapareció, fue suplantada por una mirada sombría, no musito en acercarse con sigilo pronunciando extrañas palabras en un lenguaje desconocido

Richard abría por instantes los ojos luchando contra su propia embriaguez y el profundo sueño que sentía , veía el rostro de su esposa .. tan delicado que sintió deseos de tocarlo aunque se contuvo, volvió a cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos nuevamente vio una imagen distinta… en lugar de un bello rostro sonriente vio una mirada femenina profunda y misteriosa, sintió entonces dos brazos que le sujetaba y al final **cuando intento zafarse despertó… había sido un sueño**

-linda...-. dijo con una voz muy dulce –…es hora de despertar querida -. Kory habían entrado a la habitación de su hija ya que pasaron veinte minutos mas de lo establecido, si no la despertaba llegaría tarde a la escuela

Esbozo una sonrisa gentil y volvió a cubrirse con su cobertor, la madre entendiendo el juego la levanto envuelta, así como estaba, y la llevo al baño para que se aseara

Como alienígena que era, su piel siempre fue de un color distinto al de los humanos, ahora también la piel de su hija irradiaba un color diferente.. esto no le perturbaba en lo mas mínimo, adoraba ver a su hija tan feliz y sin sentir prejuicios a cerca de su color de piel… aunque le inquietaba un poco su comportamiento

"_la noche anterior… sentí algo extraño"_

Mientras conducía con dirección a la escuela de la pequeña Rachell, pensaba en las palabras de su esposo, y de algún modo también había sentido una extraña presencia acechándola, aunque todo esto se disipaba al ver la tierna figura de su hija

"_vi a una mujer… estaba tan cerca…"_

Tenia mucha curiosidad por saber acerca del pasado de su hija, por esta razón se dirigió a Gotham, a pesar de las advertencias que le hizo su esposo acerca de no hablar con su tutor, mas esto no la limito y fue en busca de mas información del orfanato

Lo único que supo por parte de la madre superiora era que se la dejaron de encargo cuando el millonario bruce Wayne construyo el hogar para los niños huérfanos, así que él de**bía saber algo de la niña…**

Richard trabajaba velando unas fotografías en su pequeño estudio mientras esperaba la hora de ir por su hija, ya que su esposa le llamo para avisarle que iría a la ciudad y tardaría mas de lo esperado, veía las imágenes de la fiesta de la noche anterior, en ella se reflejaba la felicidad de todos .. Aunque noto haciendo tras luz en una de estas .. el rostro de su hija

Era cuando la cargo en sus brazos al momento de abrir sus obsequios, ella le veía de un modo extraño, **aquel rostro no era el de una niña…**

**Cortito pero así es la ida, continuare mas seguido y se que debía ser el de Harry Potter pero me di cuenta de algo y tuve que corregirlo y es mucho lo que debo escribir de nuevo, ok así que aquí esta la continuación de la "huérfana" **


End file.
